


Movie Night at Dave's House

by currentyper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Sex, Time Travel, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentyper/pseuds/currentyper
Summary: John, Rose, Dave, and Jade have a movie night at Dave's house and things get lewd.





	1. Dave and Jade

The New Movie Theater

 

“ummm Dave?”

 

Strider snapped out of his trance, blinking himself back to reality. 

 

"Whoa, uh, sorry... I kinda spaced out. yea, come on in.”

 

“Thanks”

 

It was lucky Dave had his shades on, other wise jade would have noticed him staring at her in her pajamas. She was wearing a tight T-shirt that hugged her body nicely and some small booty shorts that she barely fit into. She had clearly modified them slightly by adding a hole in the back for her tail. The outfit didn’t leave much to the imagination.

 

“Are Rose and John here?” asked Jade, stepping inside and looking around at the decor.

 

“No, not yet. they should arrive at the same time though. I thinks they’re coming together.”

 

“Great! You really have a nice house”

 

“uh yeah. You made it for me”

 

“hehe I know”

 

They were lucky that Sburb’s building function still worked after entering their new universe. That way they didn’t need to build their houses from scratch. Rose built John’s house, Dave built Rose’s house, John built Jade’s house, and finally Jade built Dave’s house.

 

“Im excited to try out the new addition I made!” said jade

 

“yeah, adding an in home movie theater was a great idea. Although I wish you had warned me that you were gonna make one. I was a little surprised when my house suddenly extended to add another room.”

 

Jade giggled

 

*ding*

 

“one sec rose is texting me” said dave

 

....

 

“she and john are gonna be late. They said it would be about two hours”

 

“Well shoot!” 

 

Dave smiled a bit. He had to admit that the thought of being along with Jade made him a little happy “we can still hangout if you want, this movie room is begging to be used. But I get it if you wanna come back later.”

 

“No, I’ll stay! I’ve been wanting to try this thing out. We can probably squeeze in a movie before they get here!”

 

“Sweet, and guess what. Dirk gave me the box set of all the movies my alternate self made. I swear, there are too many goddamn Daves running around. Bird Daves, future Daves, past Daves, and now for some reason Davepeta? I mean goddamn, paradox space cant get enough of me”

 

Jade laughed and took the box from Dave.

 

“Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, the complete box set” she read aloud. “This seems.... i-interesting” she said in a skeptical voice.

 

“trust me, you don’t know how good these are.”

 

“Sorry Dave, but I don’t think you could make a movie worthy of this magnificent theater I constructed for you.”

 

“Oh you don’t think so? I’ll ask you to reserve judgment on my filmmaking prowess until after we watch the movie.”

 

Dave pulled out a disk that read “Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff Visit the Haunted House.” He knew that Jade hated horror movies.

 

“That title sounds soooo dumb! There is no way that movie is good!”

 

“The title is obviously ironic.” retorted Dave

 

“Fine, it better be good”

 

They both walked into the movie theater, turned off the lights, grabbed blankets and popcorn, put the movie on, and sat down on the couch.

 

Jades skepticism soon turned to regret as she realized how terrifying the movie really was. Within minuets she was horrified.

 

“d-dave...”

 

“yeah”

 

“c-can i come over there?”

 

“...”

 

“sure” He opened up the blanket he was using, motioning for her to come under it with him.

 

She crawled over and positioned her self so that she was sitting in his lap, blanket rapped around both of them.

 

After a little while Jade scooted up more so that her ass was right on Dave’s lap. He scooted a little farther back so that she was sitting in between his legs. Getting hard while Jade was sitting on his lap would be very bad.

 

After about five more minutes she scooted back again, planting her ass right on his lap. He scooted back again. He now had no more room to scoot back and all he could do was hope she was done repositioning.

 

Sure enough after a few more minuets and a particularly startling jump-scare she hopped onto his lap for the third time. 

 

With no where left too go he just had to focus and try not to get hard. This didn’t last very long and soon his hard cock was poking right up into jades ass.

 

“Its over.” Dave thought. She is gonna call me a perv and leave. But to Daves surprise Jade didn’t move. It was almost like she didn’t notice. But how could that be true? His fully hard cock was pushing into her ass.

 

Jade giggled a little, wagging her tail slightly. “Did you think that i didn’t notice you staring at me when you let me in? Your glasses aren’t that hard to see through.”

 

“i-i uh”

 

Jade shifted her butt so that Dave’s cock fell further between her ass cheeks. She picked up the TV remote and clicked the movie off. It was now completely pitch black and quiet. Dave felt Jade get off of his lap and a little later felt two eager hands pulling down his pants.

 

“j-jade what are you...”

 

Before he could finish he felt a warm, soft, and wet tongue go from the bottom of his cock to the head. Dave let out a moan of pleasure as Jade started sucking his dick. She easily took his entire cock into her mouth and down her throat with no trouble. Putting the long tongue she received when reaching the dog tier to good use, she licked Dave’s throbbing cock with such ferocity that he had to use all his will power to refrain from cumming. The only noises hearable in the dark room were Jade’s tail wagging back and forth and the wet sounds of her blowjob.

 

"Ahh… Wow, you're so hard… You must really be enjoying this (;” She said taking a break from her fellacio and giving him a hand job.

 

“Mmm...” moaned Dave. “How did you get so good at that..” 

 

“hehe” giggled Jade who was very amused by how aroused she was making Dave. “I had a lot of practice over the three years on the ship I shared with Dave Sprite. I know all your weaknesses”

 

“Seriously?” Dave said sounded exasperated. “I guess I cant be too jealous since he is technically me.”

 

Suddenly there was bright light and what looked to be a future Jade and Dave fucking doggie style appeared on the couch next to them.

 

Both present Jade and Dave looked extremely confused

 

Present Dave: “what the hell is happening?”

 

Future Dave: “you will find out in about five minutes”

 

Present Dave: Time shit?

 

Future Dave: Time shit.

 

With that, future dave turned back to future Jade and kept fucking her.

 

They kept talking but neither Dave nor Jade could make out what they were saying

 

Normally Jade would have started asking questions but right now all she could focus on was Daves cock. 

 

“Dave.. please.. fuck me.. I want you so bad..” Jade begged, getting on her hands and knees in-front of him and slipping off her shorts. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Without a word, Dave got up and pushed his cock against her pussy but not putting it in quite yet.

 

“please Dave.. I want it so bad..”

 

“what do you want me to do?” teased Dave, rubbing is cock on the outside of her pussy.

 

“Fuck Me!”

 

As soon as she said it, he plunged his cock into her pussy hard, and started pumping in and out. She was already wet, and he easily slid in and out of her. She moaned in pleasure from Daves hard cock.

 

“Mmmm.. Don’t stop! harder!”

 

As Dave fucked her, he looked over at his future self who was now fucking future Jade in missionary.

 

Present Dave and Future Jade locked eyes and she looked at him hungrily.

 

Future Dave: “I guess its time for this again.” 

 

Future Dave and Jade went over to Present Dave and Jade. Future Jade grabbed present Dave and brought him over to the other couch wear she was getting fucked by future Dave. Future Dave then preceded to take present Daves place and start fucking present Jade.

 

Present Dave: “What the fuck is happening!”

 

Future Jade: “Don’t worry about it! Just fuck me!”

 

Present Dave: “Fine by me”

 

Present Dave pushed his cock into future Jade. They both let out a moan of pleasure as he started to push his cock in and out of her pussy which was even wetter than past Jade’s

 

“Fuck me Dave” “Faster”

 

Dave started picking up speed

 

“Im gonna cum Dave! Fuck me! Don’t stop!”

 

“Ahhhhhmmmmm”

 

Jade let out a moan of pleasure as she reached her orgasm. She hugged Dave close, letting her cum drip out of her pussy and onto Dave’s dick.

 

*ding dong*

 

Present Dave and Jade: “What?”

 

Future Dave: “Go back in time so you can finish. We will get the door.”

 

He glanced over at Jade who was collapsed on the couch. Still stuck in the after shock of her orgasm. Passed out.

 

Future Dave: “Or... i’ll get the door. Now get the fuck out of here.”

 

Present Dave grabbed present Jade, flipped her around into a doggy style position, started fucking her, and rewound the clock 5 minutes.

 

The world disappeared around them as he fucked Jade and after a flash of bright light. They were in the past looking at their confused passed selves.

 

Past Dave: “what the hell is happening?”

 

Future Dave: “you will find out in about five minutes”

 

Past Dave: Time shit?

 

Future Dave: Time shit.

 

Past Dave then went back and started fucking past Jade while Future Dave started fucking his Jade in missionary.

 

As he pumped in and out of her he noticed something inside her.

 

“Did he cum in you?! Wait let me rephrase that. Did I cum in you?!”

 

“Yeah” admitted Jade

 

“goddamn it” sighed Dave

 

“don’t worry, that means you get to cum in that fat ass over there in a few minuets” Jade said pointing to her past self.

 

“Oh yeah.. and by the way, my past self is gonna make you cum in a few minutes”

 

“Great” Said Jade eyeing Dave's past self hungrily.

 

Dave noticed the look that he had received a few minutes prior and new it was time.

 

“I guess its time for this again.” 

 

Both Daves then preceded to switch partners. Future Dave knew it was his turn to come.

 

He walked over to past Jade and started fucking her. At this point, Jade didn’t care who was fucking her all she needed was dick.

 

“fuck me” she told her new partner

 

Dave started thrusting his throbbing cock in and out of her tight pussy. 

 

“Harder please!”

 

“Faster!”

 

“Fuck me Dave!”

 

Dave complied, speeding up and speeding up. He slapped her on the ass hard as she Moaned for more.

 

“Im gonna cum!” yelled Dave

 

“cum in me!"

 

“i need it!” responded Jade.

 

dave started going harder and faster, all while slapping her on the ass hard until finally he let out a moan of pleasure and emptied himself into her. Completely filling her up.

 

*ding dong*

 

Past Dave and Jade: “What?”

 

Future Dave: “Go back in time so you can finish. We will get the door.”

 

He glanced over at his Jade who was collapsed on the couch. Still stuck in the after shock of the orgasm his past self had given her. Passed out.

 

Future Dave: “Or... i’ll get the door. Now get the fuck out of here.”

 

Past Dave proceeded to grab past Jade and with a flash, they disappeared. It was now just Dave and Jade.

 

“well that was great.. and a little confusing..”

 

Jade could only give a slight nod in agreement.

 

Dave tossed Jade her shorts, “you better be dressed by the time I get back with Rose and John or else we will have a lot of questions to answer.

 

Jade gave another slight nod, sitting up.

 

Dave pulled his pants up, buckled his belt. and answered the door.

 

“Hey guys, come on i......”

 

Dave opened the door to find John finishing up buckling his pants and Rose with messed up lip stick and mascara. It was pretty obvious what they were doing seconds prior.

 

Dave: “I..... I’m not even gonna ask... Come on in we got popcorn to eat and movies to watch”

 

Rose: “I think I had my fill”

 

John: “Rose..... Gross”


	2. John and Rose

Two hours prior at John's house.

 

“Jeez, Rose is taking forever... Better text Dave that we are gonna be a little late.” John thought.

 

*bang bang bang*

 

“Hurry up Rose! I said you could use my bathroom for a minute, not an hour! We’re gonna be late to Dave’s Movie Party.” John said in a hurried and exasperated tone.

 

“Calm down John, its only been five minutes. Im almost done.”

 

Rose didn’t know that they were supposed to come in their pajamas so she had borrowed some of John’s and was using his bathroom to change.

 

“Rose, if you don’t hurry up and....”

 

John trailed off as Rose stepped out of the bathroom wearing one of his old shirts that was far too big for her and some baggy pajama pants. The neck hole on the shirt was so wide that her shoulder was sticking out of it. John eyed her up and down. She looked adorable.

 

“F-finally.. Lets get going”

 

“Sure thing” Rose said with a smirk.

 

They walked out of Johns house, took each other in hand, and took to the skies.

 

Dave’s house would normally be a few hours away but with the God tier powers they had all acquired during their journey, getting there would only take about 15 minuets.

 

They flew by Can Town and a few consort villages and in what seemed like no time they had reached their destination.

 

John glanced down at his watch, "looks like we aren’t too late. Come on, hopefully they didn’t start without us." John said while walking towards the door.... but Rose stayed put. 

 

“What are you doing Rose? Come on, we are already late enough. Do you want them to start without us?”

 

“It looks like they already did” Rose said pointing to the window and biting her lip slightly.

 

John looked over to the window, peered inside, and gaped at what he saw. There were two Daves fucking two Jades.

 

“Oh shit!” John said backing up to Rose. “Should we leave?! What if they see us” 

 

“They wont see us, it is far too dark outside. Lets just calm down and think this through.”

 

“ok.. ok” John said, calming down a little

 

“We can wait outside for them to uh.. finish...” Rose said. “It would be advantages to try and avoid any awkward conversation, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“yeah i guess... ” John said hesitantly as he watched Rose creep over to the bushes next to Dave’s house. “(what are you doing rose?!)” John urgently whispered.

 

“come over here John, its the safest spot to hide, we will never be spotted here” Rose whispered back as she disappeared into the thick bushes.

 

John gave a sigh of exasperation and creeped after her, ducking into the bushes.

 

Beneath the bushes was a tiny, cozy opening where Rose and John could sit comfortably.... Maybe a little bit too comfortably.

 

John scooted next to Rose. There was barely enough room for both of then too fit but it was too good a hiding spot to pass up.

 

Rose let out a yawn as they got situated into there hiding spot. They both sat against the wall leaning on each other. Rose rested her head on John’s shoulder

 

”And now we wait” Rose said, snuggling into John and getting more comfortable.

 

“yup”

 

“...........”

 

after about five minuets John heard a faint snore from the girl sitting to his left

 

“(rose... rose? did you fall asleep?)” John said in a barley audible whisper.

 

“...”

 

“How can she fall asleep at a time like this. Inches away from our best friends fucking.” John thought, looking over at her.

 

In the position they were sitting, John could clearly see down the baggy shirt that Rose was wearing. Without being able to help it, John peered down her shirt. She was wearing a black braw that matched her lipstick and barley contained her tits. John started for about twenty more seconds until he was interrupted by a sudden whisper coming from Rose.

 

“You do know that the Seer abilities I have allow me to know things without necessarily having to see them? For instance, your eyes down my shirt or the growing bulge in your pants.” Rose said with a smirk, moving her hand from her lap to John’s.

 

“u-uh i”

 

“You know.. seeing Jade and Dave go at it has made me feel kinda like we are missing out. Why do they get to have all the fun.” Rose said while gently messaging the ever growing lump in Johns pants.

 

“I think we should have a little fun of our own”

 

Rose quickly pulled down John’s pajama pants and rapped her soft hands around his now throbbing cock.

“R-rose.. we.. really shouldn’t be doing this... we are gonna get caught”

 

“Do you really want me to stop?” Rose said as she squeezed Johns cock tighter, pumping it up and down.

 

John gave out a moan of and didn’t respond. Secretly, John thought that the fact that they might get caught was making the whole situation even more arousing.

 

“I know you like it when theres a risk (;” Rose said with a wink. “You get awful loose lipped about your various kinks when your drunk. I doubt you would remember telling me though.” 

 

As soon as she finished talking she leaned in to kiss John. 

 

They met half way and started making out passionately as Rose moved her hand up and down John’s dick.

 

Every few seconds she would take a break to spit on his cock to add more lubricant.

 

Rose would slowly move her hand up johns shaft and stop at the top to message and play with the head.

 

Rose was slowly getting more and more aroused as she felt John growing in her hands.

 

Saying nothing, she pulled away from their kiss and leaned down to John now fully hard cock. 

 

With John’s scent, and the situation overall, Rose's arousal was rising quickly. She leaned down to give the tip of his cock a big kiss, swirling her tongue over the head of his dick to taste his precum. Rose moaned from the taste, without being able to hold back anymore she took the swollen head of John's cock into her mouth, letting it settle onto her tongue.

 

With her mouth filled, she let out a moan of pleasure while bouncing her head up and down on his cock.

 

Before Rose knew it, John's hand had found her head, pushing her up and down at a faster pace. The motion had been the most surprising yet, and with her mouth still stuffed full of John's cock, Rose looked up at John, who smiled back her with amusement and arousal clear on his face and cheeks.

 

John started picking up speed as he stuffed her mouth full of his dick. His thrusts into her mouth were speeding up and up. It was clear that he was about to reach orgasm when Rose pulled away.

 

“I was about to cum Rose! what the hell!”

 

“I thought you had a kink for risk?” Rose said grabbing Johns hand and stepping out of the bushes.

 

“woah woah woah what are you doing”

 

Rose led him to the front door to Dave’s house, got on her knees and kept sucking him off, even harder than she had done in the bush.

 

They were under the porch light so any passerby would easily see them. But this made it all the more arousing.

 

With the combination of Rose bobbing up and down on his dick and the risk if doing it out in the open, John was already close to climax.

 

He placed his hands where they were previously and help Rose take his dick all the way to the base and back. As he reached closer and closer towards orgasm he realized what he would have to do to move the blowjob from a 9 to a 10. He rang the door bell.

 

Rose gave a sudden look of surprise and then realized what she had to do.

 

She immediately started taking his dick harder than she had done all night. moving her tongue all around it she took it to the base and back over and over, gagging on John’s Dick.

 

"Fuck, ohhhh god, Rose… I'm gonna…!" He kept a grip on Rose's hair as he reached his orgasm suddenly, pumping his load of cum into Rose's mouth and down her throat. It came out in plentiful bursts, Rose moaning with wide eyes at the quantity that John’s released between her lips.

 

He pumped his hips back and forth as he emptied himself into Rose's mouth, and Rose kept her hands rapped around John, gratefully milking him of all he had to give.

 

As soon as he was done he quickly pulled his pants up and started buckling his belt when the door swung open. John thought he was home free until he looked over at Rose who had obviously just finished an intense blowjob. Her makeup was messed up, her lipstick was everywhere, and to top it off a little bit if spit and cum dripped out of her mouth and onto the floor just as dave looked over to her.

 

Dave: “Hey guys, come on i......”

 

Dave: “I..... I’m not even gonna ask... Come on in we got popcorn to eat and movies to watch”

 

Rose: “I think I had my fill”

 

John: “Rose..... Gross”

The End


End file.
